Tik Tok
by Arisa Aihara
Summary: Roxas and Namine were a thing, but now they're just the artist and the stylist. However, a stalker-fan is targeting women who are close to Roxas. Will Namine be next? Enter Riku, the police investigating on the stalker case who's slowly fallen for Namine
1. Chapter 1

**Tik Tok**

**A/N: **This fanfiction is strongly inspired by 2PM's _Tik Tok._

--

**Chapter 1: **Nobody Knows

Naminé rushed up the stairs as fast as she could – oh, why the _heck _did she wear these stupid wedges today? What on _earth _convinced her that she would look nice in them? Cursing under her breath, Naminé pushed the heavy glass door and marched as quickly as her new stylish pair of wedges would allow her. From where she was, she could see that the filming had started. As quietly as she could, Naminé sneaked into the studio and approached a man with fiery red hair who was watching the whole filming process.

"Sorry I'm late, Axel," she muttered, putting down her huge bag onto a chair next to Axel.

"Nah, s'okay. They're almost done, anyway," said Axel. "Look, it's THE scene," he added, pointing a slender finger at the two people in the middle of the studio. Naminé followed Axel's gaze, and immediately something stirred in her chest.

Roxas Hikari smiled at Axel once he saw the latter, and gave a little wave at Naminé. She waved back, and gave him a weak smile. Roxas looked perfectly handsome in the white suit he was wearing – well, he'd look handsome in _anything, _really, with that face he was born with. His height was at his advantage, too: being 170 cm tall, you'd look good in almost _anything._

"You can tell he's a bit nervous," Axel said with a smirk. "The scene's a little erotic for the kid. Heh."

"Well, I wouldn't know if he's nervous," Naminé replied, "you know him better, Axel, as a friend and as his manager."

Axel chuckled. "True, true. Well, it's not like he doesn't know Olette – they've recorded a song together from _way _back, and she's like his..."

Naminé wasn't really listening to Axel by that time. She was instead focusing on the beautiful actress/singer who was about to hug Roxas from behind and kiss his neck – Olette Horvejkul. She was playfully repairing Roxas' blazer, saying, "Just relax!" before laughing at Roxas' nervous smile. The tall blond replied something, but Naminé didn't catch what he said.

"And...action!" said the director, and the two of them began the scene. Naminé watched as Olette approached Roxas...how did she do that? How could she manage to walk so gracefully with those extremely high heels on? Unconsciously, Naminé began to pace slowly, trying to imitate the way the green-eyed actress/singer walked.

She stopped dead when Olette put her arms around Roxas' waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. She gritted her teeth and swallowed when Roxas gave Olette a meaningful smirk, and she looked away when Olette's lips touched Roxas' neck. Naminé simply couldn't watch...

"Okay, cut! That was good – awesome job, everyone!" said the director. Naminé took a deep breath and stood next to Axel once more.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Axel teased as Roxas and Olette approached them.

"He hid his nervousness ready well," said Olette. "Oh, hello, Naminé!"

Naminé smiled. "Hi – that was great. You'd make an adorable couple," she said, stepping behind Roxas to adjust his collar. She thought she saw those beautiful blue eyes roll at her words. Was he annoyed? "I see they managed to style up your stubborn hair without me," she said, changing the topic.

"Hmm. They _can_ manage without one stylist, you know," Roxas replied, rather monotonously.

_Yes, _she thought, _he could survive without me... What was I thinking? _

"Well, there's more work to do tomorrow," Axel said, clapping his hands together. "Why don't you two head back and rest up, eh?"

"Yeah – hey Olette, tea with me later?"

Olette giggled. "I'm rather busy today, but I'll try."

"I'll fetch you up," Roxas said in a hopeful voice, his eyes shining. Naminé knew that look and that tone so well – it's one of his 'charms'. He could get almost anything he wanted from Naminé whenever he pulled that look on...

"Oh, all right!" said Olette. "Don't be late, though."

Naminé started to adjust Roxas' sleeves, but he pulled his arms away to help Olette with her coat. Naminé thought she saw him giving her a cold stare before leading Olette away, saying, "I'm never late..."

"Hey, c'mon," said Axel. She managed to smile before following them out of the building. As they approached the main entrance, Naminé could see a sea of reporters and paparazzi. Olette bid them goodbye and went off another way, and some of the reporters took the bait and went to follow her instead. Roxas' bodyguards were summoned and together, they went through the crowds towards the waiting car.

"Aish, always the same scene, huh?" said Axel.

"He's doing very well, I guess. It's a good sign, right?" she replied.

"Yeah, but you know as well as I do that it's tiring him. He complains about it all the time, that kid."

"That's why you're his manager," Naminé said, "you can always cheer him up."

"Heh. A cheap sea-salt ice cream and a long chat. That's all I do, really – sometimes I think he doesn't need to flirt with all those women, because in the end, it's always you who'd make him smile a true smile, Nam."

Naminé blushed at this, and was saved from the trouble of giving a reply when Axel tapped her shoulder and said, "Oh, _my god. _Look."

She looked – and she saw it.

_Her._

"Really, how long has it _been?"_ Axel said, shaking his head as he observed the girl with short black hair who was simply standing and watching all the reporters and paparazzi. "She never gives up, huh?"

"I guess not," said Naminé in a whisper. Roxas' black-haired fan caught her eyes, and they stared at each other for a while.

"C'mon – that's our car," Axel said, and they began to descend the stairs. As she made her way towards the car, Naminé was suddenly aware of the black-haired fan's eyes on her. She looked up, and saw, much to her discomfort, a smirk on the fan's face. Naminé quickly got into the car and shut the door firmly. "She's like a ghost, really!" said Axel once the car started to move. "At one time, you think she's gone for good, and then she's back again! Did Roxas tell you that he saw her standing in front of the apartment building in the rain _at night _a month ago? Aish! Is she crazy or what?"

"No, Roxas didn't tell me that..."

_In fact, he doesn't tell me much about his days lately, _said a small voice in her head. _I'm just Miss Naminé, his stylist... Not Nami or Nam anymore. Just...his _stylist.

"I just don't understand how some fans think," Axel went on. "If you really love Roxas, then give him a break, not stalk him!"

Naminé smiled bitterly. "Nobody knows, Axel," she said, "how the heart of a girl in love works."

The manager chuckled. "Yeah, right."

_Nobody knows how much I miss those days, Roxas. Sometimes I myself don't know how much I miss it... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Tik Tok**

**A/N: **Rated T for this chapter, really. Language, Riku! And when I say it's _strongly _inspired by _Tik Tok, _I REALLY mean **STRONGLY inspired by it. **:P

**Chapter 2: **Stalker Case

Naminé's footsteps echoed through the dark parking lot as she made her way to her car. It had been a busy night, but she managed to pull through it. _Music Bank _has never been easy, anyway. Sometimes Naminé couldn't even tell who she was dressing up or whose face she was 'painting' – all that matters is that the artists get to look good to perform on stage.

As she reached her car, she began to feel uneasy. It was the same feeling she got earlier that day when the black-haired fan stared and smirked at her. Quickly, she got into her car and locked the doors.

"You're just imagining things, Nam," she said as she took a deep breath. "No fans can get in here...you're safe..."

But fans could certainly stand in front of Roxas' apartment building all night... Would Roxas be safe? Naminé decided to give Axel a call (since Roxas didn't like it much when she 'butted in') and ask. After the third dial, Roxas' manager picked up.

"Hey Nam, whaddup?"

"Hey Axel. Umm, I was just wondering about Roxas...is he – is he all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine – we're out at Xemnas' club with Olette, actually. Hey – come join us, Nam!"

"Uh, I'll pass," she said quickly. "I just finished _Music Bank _and I'm tired. Tell Roxas I'll drop by tomorrow – the clothes for the music video just got in, I need to get his size."

"Sure thing," said Axel. "Night, Naminé!"

"Yeah...good night."

Axel hung up. So...Roxas didn't just have tea with Olette, but they even went to the club together, huh...

Naminé sighed before starting up the car.

* * *

**7.00 am, on the **_**other **_**side of the city...**

Riku pushed the suspect forward through the doors of the empty office. His partner, Sora, looked up from his morning paper, and groaned.

"Yah, you again?" Sora said as Riku forced the suspect to sit down on a chair opposite Sora's. "How many times are you gonna keep this up, eh, Hayner?"

Hayner, the main suspect of a recent drug-smuggling case in Twilight Town, simply glared at Sora. Riku sat next to Hayner and drew his chair closer.

"You made me chase you all around the fucking town – you'd better speak up _this time_, Hayner," Riku threatened.

"I _told _you, it wasn't me!"

Riku rolled his eyes and hit Hayner's head with a folder. "Like we haven't heard _that _before... Sora, donut!"

Sora gave Riku one of the chocolate donuts and he ate it up gratefully while Sora interrogated Hayner further. Hayner had been in and out of the police station since last month, but he still wouldn't cooperate. All he would say was, "It wasn't me!" and, "This is a conspiracy against me!"

He was saying those things again, and Riku was about to lose his temper when their boss stormed into the office and demanded them to stop.

"But we just—"

"I'm handing this case over to the rookies – listen, Riku – quick go to the Twilight Hospital, and try to get anything you can from Miss Horvejkul—"

"Wait, _what?" _said Riku. "I just chased this retard all over the town this morning and you want me to—?"

"THE Miss Olette Horvejkul?" Sora cut in excitedly. "I like her songs!"

"Well, she ain't singin' any new songs anytime soon," said their boss, "she's broken god-knows how many bones and can hardly nod her head. She's gotten into a freak accident late last night, and we suspect foul play. So get your asses down to the hospital now."

"But—!"

"NOW!"

* * *

Naminé's mouth hung open once she got into Roxas' spacious living room: beer cans littered the large glass table in the middle of the living room, and plates of leftover pizzas decorated the baby grand piano near the windows. Roxas was asleep on one of the sofas, and Naminé could tell that he was wearing the same clothes he wore to the club last night, because he didn't even take off his accessories and shoes. She shook her head, hung the new clothes on a nearby chair, and began to clean up the living room a little.

Fifteen minutes later, the living room was starting to look better, but Roxas was still sleeping like a log. Naminé watched as his chest rose and fell in one rhythm: he actually looked peaceful. She knew how Roxas often had to work late into the night, composing some songs or practising some dance moves. But with the commercial offers recently, Roxas could hardly _breathe _(according to Axel, that is). So she could somehow tell that Roxas really did have fun last night with Axel and – and _Olette._..

Naminé scooted closer to the sofa and took an empty beer can on the floor before throwing it away. She hesitated for a while, but she took Roxas' arm (the one dangling off the sofa) and placed it neatly across his chest. Looking at him up-close like this somehow made her smile. It reminded her of those days when they were a thing... She would stay up with at night with him, and help him with whatever she could. But most of the time, the only thing she would end up doing was brewing him some tea or coffee.

"You may be tone-deaf, Nam, but your coffee is _beyond _awesome," he would jokingly say.

She wondered if he missed her coffee just as much as she missed his jokes... Naminé smiled at the memories, and was about to brush off a few golden locks from Roxas' eyes when the front door suddenly burst open. Axel marched in and began to loudly wake Roxas up.

"Yah, wake up, Roxas Hikari! Wake up!"

Naminé quickly scooted away from the sofa as Axel sat down on it. Roxas groaned and rolled to his other side, but Axel quickly hit him with the morning newspaper.

"Wake _up, _Roxas!"

Roxas groaned loudly. "What? What is it?"

"Where did you take Olette after I left last night?" Axel demanded. Naminé frowned. So Olette got a chance to be with Roxas alone last night?

"Nowhere – why?" Roxas mumbled, sitting up. His manager threw the newspaper at him.

"Read the front cover," said Axel. Naminé stood up and read the newspaper over Roxas' shoulder:

_**FAMOUS ARTIST IN CRITICAL SHAPE, FOUL PLAY SUSPECTED IN FREAK ACCIDENT**_

Axel had switched the TV on while they were reading the paper. The morning news was reporting the freak accident: apparently Olette's car had been seriously damaged in the accident, and Olette herself had suffered serious injuries and broken bones.

"I _told _you never to hang out with _anyone _when I'm away!" Axel said. Roxas had buried his face in his hands. "You should've known better, Roxas, after what happened to Selphie and Yuna!"

"That's a _year _ago, how was I supposed to know it's gonna happen again?"

"Well, you shouldn't have taken things lightly," Axel snapped. "Here.... Another note."

Naminé watched as Roxas' face twisted with anger. He read the note made of newspaper cuttings, which said, **"YOU'RE MINE. I LOVE YOU!" **Roxas crumpled the note and threw it across the living room with all his might.

About two two years ago, Roxas began to receive notes made of newspaper cuttings, saying stuff like, **"YOU BELONG TO ME FOREVER" **or **"WE'RE MEANT TO BE, I LOVE YOU!" **These things were common, so neither Roxas nor Axel took the notes seriously. But things changed when Selphie, a model Roxas was dating, got attacked in an elevator after visiting Roxas late at night. Yuna, a singer who collaborated with Roxas in one of his albums, was also seriously harassed late last year. Since then, Roxas and Axel had been very careful when it came to female co-workers.

"Selphie and Yuna were different...this – this is something serious, Roxas," Axel said. _"Really _serious."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tik Tok**

**A/N: **Yah, Park Jaebeom... D'you know how many hearts you've broken? You'd better return soon if you still love 2PM, and you'd better lead a happy life there in Seattle if you don't plan on returning!

**Chapter 3: **Investigations

Riku breathed in the morning air. He really didn't mind being outside on a beautiful morning like this, as long as he wasn't chasing Hayner or anything. He was getting sick of seeing that guy, and in a way, he was thankful that they didn't need to handle that case anymore. Sora was already at the hospital, while he, Riku, was at the location of the car crash. The car was badly damaged, all right. The front part was totally destroyed, and he wondered how Olette Horvejkul managed to survive the crash at all.

Riku put on his gloves and began to inspect the car closer. When he was standing at the passenger side, he saw something: a pink cell phone on the floor of the car. Carefully, he pried the door open and took the phone.

The first thing he checked was, of course, the call log. He tried the first number on the list.

* * *

Naminé passed a cup of tea to Axel, who took it with a word of thanks.

"Have you seen her?" Naminé asked quietly. "Have you visited Olette?"

Axel shook his head. "I don't think I should visit Olette... Reporters are everywhere at the hospital. I don't want to answer any questions..."

"Mm," Naminé agreed as she placed another cup of tea on the table. It was for Roxas. "Do you think...Roxas... D'you think he's all right?"

"He's pretty pissed off," said Axel, and then he sighed. "But he should've known better!"

Naminé looked up the stairs and wondered what Roxas was doing in his room. He said he wanted to change and visit Olette, but Axel was against it. Was he sulking in his room?

"I'm sorry we ruined your fitting session, Nam," Axel said, breaking the silence. "Maybe we can do it later today, but not now."

Naminé was about to say it was all right and that she didn't matter, when Roxas suddenly ran down the staircases.

"Nam, Nam! Naminé, look – it's Olette's number!" he said, showing her his phone. Indeed, Olette was making a call to Roxas' phone. "It could be the stalker."

She didn't have time to muse about Roxas' actions – that he had instinctively called out for Naminé instead of his manager – because she was afraid the caller would hung up. Quickly, she answered the phone.

"H-hello?"

There was silence, and then a man's voice said, "Hello? Mr. Hikari?"

* * *

"202...202...Ahah, 202."

Riku pressed the doorbell and waited. A few seconds later, a petite blond woman opened the door. Her blue eyes were weary, but she greeted him all the same.

"Come on in, inspector," she said politely. She showed him into a large living room, where a red-haired man was waiting. "This is Mr. Hikari's manager, Axel, and I'm his stylist, Naminé."

Riku shook hands with Axel. "I'm afraid Roxas isn't up for an interview," said the manager as they sat down.

"Well, he can avoid it for the time being, but I'm gonna have to talk to him by hook or by crook."

"We understand," said Axel, "I'll try to coax him... But you can talk to us for the time being."

Riku started to ask questions immediately. It's not like he had planned all the questions, but they came out of him quite naturally. He asked them about their whereabouts last night, and about the 'fan mail' Roxas kept getting.

"Here they are," the stylist, Naminé, said as she handed him a folder full of letters. Riku had noticed that she looked extremely worried throughout the whole questions-and-answers session – it somehow made him feel sympathetic. She was naturally pale, but he could somehow tell that she really cared a lot for this Roxas Hikari, for she looked really fragile – even ill – at the moment. She must be worried sick.

Riku flipped through the letters. Most of them were made of newspaper cuttings, but there were others written in red lipstick and marker pens. "All right, thanks... D'you mind if I take this with me?"

"By all means, take it," said Axel. "Catch this bitch, whoever she is, and put an end to this."

"We'll try our best. Now – I need to ask the two of you some questions, but I'm gonna do this separately."

* * *

Roxas paced in front of the staircases and paused every now and then to peer downstairs. The police guy was done with Axel, and was now asking Naminé some questions. Roxas noticed how the guy's tone of voice had changed once he started asking: he sounded nervous. Was this guy crushing on Nam?

He narrowed his blue eyes and folded his arms as he watched the Q&A session progressed. Naminé would nod every now and then before making a reply politely – and she kept fidgeting with the hem of her sweater...

Roxas sighed. He didn't want to drag Naminé into this... Just looking at her was breaking his heart: she looked so worried, and was paler than usual. He didn't want her to suffer because of him...

Suddenly Naminé looked up, and their eyes met. He eyes were expressing so many things -- he just couldn't stand looking at them... Slowly, he retreated back into his room.

* * *

"Hey, Sora?"

"What?" his partner mumbled without looking up from the 'fan mails'.

"I'm heading out for a while – gotta talk to the stylist again, she seems to know more about these letters."

"Hmm, yea, whatever."

Riku shook his head before heading out of the police station. Sora had always been fond of threat letters, and he was grinning from ear to ear when Riku brought back the stack of letters from Roxas Hikari's apartment.

He arrived at the studio twenty minutes later. Roxas Hikari was performing one of his songs on stage – some fans were singing along with him, but most of them were screaming their lungs out. Riku spotted Naminé standing at the back, watching the performance with a smile on her face.

"Good evening, Miss Nakamura," Riku said, bowing politely to her. She seemed surprised to see him there, but she returned his bow all the same.

"Good evening! I didn't know you were coming," she said.

"Yeah, but I have some more questions to ask you about those fan mails," he said, and about the same time, Roxas hit one of the high notes and the fans started to cheer loudly. Riku raised his eyebrows at this, and he saw Naminé smile at his reaction.

"He's really something, huh?" he said loudly over the noise.

"His fans are most loyal people," Naminé replied. "They love him and he loves them."

"Yeah – and one of them is probably a psycho!"

Naminé made no reply, because at the moment, Roxas invited a fan on stage to dance a simple dance move. The crowd went crazy as Roxas kneeled down and gave a rose to that fan – they went _wild _when Roxas hugged her before letting her return to her seat.

"Is it wise for him to do that?" Riku asked. "The stalker could target that fan next."

"I don't know – but Axel's talked to him about this. I suppose he knows what he's doing!"

"Yeah, well – could you come with me after this? I have some questions to ask."

She gave him a smile – and somehow that smile wouldn't get out of his head and was actually making his heart beat faster, so to save himself from any embarrassment, he offered to get them some coffee.

* * *

Riku was walking slowly towards the studio, wondering why the hell he was feeling so jumpy. He kept checking his reflection and fixing his hair whenever he could – but _what the heck, _why was he suddenly so conscious about his appearance?

"My god, Riku, pull yourself together!" he muttered – she's just another person to interrogate, nothing more than that! He kept sighing all the way towards the studio, but a scream managed to drive away all thoughts regarding Naminé: a fan with short black hair was pulling the hair of another fan – the fan that was invited up the stage just now.

"Who the heck d'you think you are, huh?" Riku heard the black-haired fan said as she hit the other fan on the head. "You think you're the coolest girl just because Roxas hugged you on stage, huh? Psh. You look like a slut – you should be ashamed, everyone will see you on TV being all slutty over Roxas!"

"Hey, you!" Riku called out, marching towards the girl. She looked up, saw how intimidating Riku was, and immediately ran for it. "You okay?" Riku asked the other girl, who nodded weakly as her friends comforted her. Quickly, Riku went after the black haired fan – but once outside, he couldn't see her at all: fans were all over the parking lot, walking in large groups. They all looked the same to Riku, so he decided to return back into the studio.

When he reached the studio, Naminé was with Axel. Riku guiltily handed Naminé her cup of coffee and apologised to Axel for not getting him one.

"Nah, it's all right, inspector. I never liked coffee that much," Axel said cheerfully. "Oh, listen – I gotta go, our car is here. If you need anything, anything at all, feel free to call me, eh, inspector?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Riku said. By that time, Roxas had emerged from behind the stage, looking rather tired. He had somehow managed to look energetic on stage, as if nothing had happened to Olette Horvejkul, but right now, he really looked as if he were in a bad mood. Roxas didn't smile when he bowed to Riku.

"Inspector," he greeted. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do any Q&A's right now...perhaps first thing tomorrow morning?"

"It's okay, Roxas," Naminé said, "inspector Riku and I are going to talk some more about the letters tonight...you go home, rest up, okay?"

Roxas nodded quietly, but Riku thought he didn't like the idea of Naminé spending time away from him.

"That was a great performance, by the way, Roxas," Naminé added with a smile. "You did extremely well."

The singer actually managed to smile a genuine happy smile before walking away with his manager.

"So, inspector," Naminé said, turning her smile to Riku (and he almost recoiled), "shall we talk? The cafe's this way."

Riku smiled back. "Yeah, okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tik Tok**

**A/N: **I know I used a lot of "Yah!" in this fanfic. Just so you know, "yah" is something like, "hey" in Korean. Support 2PM! Support Jay Park!

**Chapter 4: **Away From It All

The cafe was empty except for a couple of people, and they sat near a window. Once he sat down, Riku's nerves began to act up again. He was finding it hard to look at her in the eyes...and he didn't know how to start the Q&A session – he could almost hear Sora saying, "Aww, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Kekekeke!"

"Inspector," Naminé said, breaking the silence, "I actually have something that I didn't show you when you came over to Roxas' apartment..."

Riku pushed aside his nervousness and asked, "More letters?"

"No," she said, taking out something from her hand bag, "pictures." As she said this, she placed an envelope filled with pictures of a black haired girl. Immediately, Riku recognised her.

"Hey, I saw her just now – she made a fuss outside the studio when I went to get some coffee—"

"It's been three years," Naminé said calmly. "Three years since she started stalking Roxas."

Riku browsed through the pictures of the girl – in one picture, she was just standing in front of Roxas' apartment building at night, and in another picture, she was in a crowd in front of the recording building, and was grabbing Roxas' arm as the singer tried to get into his car. In one picture, she was seen being led away by two body guards.

"So you think she could be the stalker-fan we're looking for?" Riku asked. Naminé shrugged.

"Probably. I don't know." She sighed. "But...I'm worried. On the morning of the freak accident, I saw this fan waiting outside the recording building – she saw Roxas and Olette together. Even though they didn't get into the same car, I'm still pretty sure that she saw them together... For all you know, this could be the one sending Roxas all those notes. I think I shouldn't just leave this stalker like that anymore..."

"You said she started stalking Roxas three years ago, right?"

"Yes."

"And the notes started to come around, what, two years ago?"

"Yes, two years ago."

Riku thought for a while. "Hmm. Yes, this could be her... But we can't be sure yet. Anyway, thank you for sharing this – it'll help in our investigations," he said with a smile. She smiled back.

"I appreciate this, you know," Naminé said. "I just want Roxas to be at ease..."

"Hey, it's my job, isn't it? C'mon, if you're done with your coffee, I'll send you back home."

"Eh? No, no! That wouldn't be necessary—"

"I insist," Riku said, smiling.

* * *

Riku got a lot of information from Naminé while they were in the car – how she met Roxas, how Roxas had first debuted, and how Roxas had journeyed towards becoming the star he was today. And then they talked some more about the black-haired fan; when she first appeared, and when Naminé first began to suspect her. And then the conversation turned to Riku: the cases he worked on, his partner Sora, and even Hayner got dragged into their conversation. He wished the car ride would last longer, but alas, before he knew it, Naminé was pointing at a modest house and telling him that it was her house. He had to stop the car.

Naminé got out. "Thank you so much for today," she said.

"No problem."

She smiled, and then started to walk towards her house.

"Oh – wait, Miss Nakamura!"

"Yes?"

"Your phone number. I still haven't got your phone number."

"Ah..." She walked back towards the car, and took out a piece of paper and a pen. While she wrote her phone number down, Riku observed how beautiful she looked – the way her hair fell over her eyes, and the way her hand moved as she scribbled down some numbers. He didn't know why, but he thought her being a left-handed person was rather...sexy.

Riku shook himself mentally to get rid of those thoughts. _"What the heck? Sexy? It's just a hand, damn you, Riku!"_

"Here," Naminé said, passing the paper to him. "If you need anything—"

"Yeah, I'll call you," Riku said, and quickly added, "or Axel."

She nodded, and turned away once more.

"Hey?"

She turned back.

"Err – good night."

She smiled. "Good night, inspector." And then she was gone. Riku hit his head over and over again _What was that about? Good night? Argh, Riku! Way to embarrass yourself...!

* * *

_

It was Roxas' number. He rarely called lately, so it came as a surprise to Naminé when she saw his number. "Hello? Roxas, are you all right?"

"_Where are you?"_ was all he said.

"I'm at home – why, what's wrong?"

"_Get ready, I'm fetching you in fifteen minutes."_

"Where are we going?" Naminé asked, putting down the shirt she was measuring. It was eight o' clock in the evening, and she was free that night, but what could be so important?

"_Xemnas' club. You, me, and Axel. Just, you know – hang out for the night," _he said. He sounded tired. Naminé knew that he _was _tired.

"Okay...I'll get ready."

* * *

Roxas took a sip out of his _Cass _beer bottle and leaned back. Axel was already dancing, but Naminé was sitting by his side. She would glance at him every now and then, looking worried. It had been a while since the three of them hung out together.

"I'm fine, Nam," he said when Naminé glanced at him again. "I'm just tired." When she didn't say anything, he voiced out his greatest concern: "There's nothing suspicious happening to you lately, is there?"

"No, no," she said quickly. "No – I'm okay, really."

Roxas gave a half-hearted laugh. "You'll never know what that crazy woman's about to do next..." She didn't say anything, and he wondered why. It's true that he had been avoiding Naminé lately, but that was because he was afraid of his own feelings – but she must know that he still cared for her. "I didn't see you much today," he said, changing the topic. "Were you with that inspector?"

"I was," she confessed. "He had some more questions to ask."

_Psh, did he really? _Roxas knew that inspector Riku was slowly falling for Naminé – cups of coffee, little car rides – come on, anyone could tell.

Roxas stood up as the next song started to play. "C'mon," he said, holding out his hand. Naminé simply looked at him, puzzled. "C'mon, let's dance. It's our song, remember?"

Even in the crazy disco lights, Roxas thought he saw Naminé blush a little. She took his hand and he led the way to the dance floor. There was enough space for them to dance comfortably, but Roxas held her close to him – the thought of that inspector Riku had somehow made him all defensive...

"What else did you talk about? With the inspector, I mean," Roxas asked as he swayed to the music.

"We just talked about the stalker-fan, nothing else, really."

"No _coffee _this time?"

"He did buy me a can of Coke in the end," Naminé said, and Roxas smirked. "Don't tease him, Roxas, he's just being polite."

He suddenly regretted talking about Riku, because he was getting annoyed. "Let's not talk about the case anymore, Nam. Let's just...dance."

His arms slithered down around her waist, and she responded by resting her head on his chest, her arms on his shoulder. Roxas found it really calming whenever Naminé was around him – sometimes he wondered why they broke up in the first place. He was enjoying every bit of that moment, just him and her on the dance floor...

Suddenly Naminé tensed up. Some guy dancing behind her was actually brushing against her body. "Roxas – let's just...can we – hey!"

The guy went overboard this time – he was way too close to Naminé. Pulling her away, Roxas grabbed the guy's shoulder. "Yah," he said, "watch where you shove your fat ass, will you?"

"Wow, wow – dance floor not large enough, eh? Think you're the only one, eh?" the guy said, shoving Roxas backwards. Roxas felt Naminé's hands on his shoulder and she did ask him to stop, but he just lost it then. Everything – the lack of sleep, the stress of work, the stalker case, Olette's freak accident – _everything – _just came over him and the anger he felt then was the kind that he had never experienced before. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, punching the guy's face over and over again. Naminé was screaming for him to stop, and he could hear Axel's voice as well, but he did not stop.

"Roxas! STOP IT ALREADY!" Axel bellowed, pulling him away from the guy. He now noticed that people had their phones out, no doubt taking pictures or recording the scene. Some girls were pointing and saying stuff like, "Isn't that Roxas?"

He managed to kick the guy one last time before both Axel and Naminé pulled him out of the club.

* * *

Mr. Ansem sighed and glared at Roxas. The room was quiet. Naminé was avoiding everyone's eyes, and Axel was looking nervously from Mr. Ansem to Roxas.

"_What on earth_ is wrong with you, kid?" Mr. Ansem spoke up at last. His words were like poisonous arrows attacking Roxas' chest. He was _the _head of _Ansem Entertainment_ – and this was not the first time he had said 'what on earth is wrong with you?' to Roxas. "I told you to stay low. Which part of _staying low_ don't you get, huh? You're already a target of some crazy girl who almost killed Miss Horvejkul, and still you go picking up fights in night clubs!"

"The guy was harassing Miss Nakamura," Roxas said through gritted teeth "I couldn't just—".

"I don't _care _who he was harassing!" Mr. Ansem barked. The room fell quiet once more, and everyone watched as Mr. Ansem took out something from his pocket – two flight tickets. "Go somewhere for a while. Get away from it all."

"But sir! The recording—" Axel began.

"I know what I'm doing, Axel. I've settled everything down – just go and clear you head off and _stay low, _you hear me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Tik Tok**

**A/N: **This is it!Rated T for language. Would you like to see the whole fanfiction being acted out in a short movie? Yes? Well, read on!

**Chapter 5: **We Caught the Suspect (or so we thought)

Riku simply stared at the girl sitting opposite of him. She looked like any other normal girls – there was nothing about her that indicated that she was capable of causing a car crash of a huge magnitude. There was nothing, no signs at all. She looked perfectly normal.

"So. Kim Xion," Riku began, pushing forward a few pictures of her standing in front of Roxas' apartment building, "this is you, isn't it?"

Kim Xion glanced at the pictures, and then looked up again. Her face remained unfathomable.

"He just asked you a question, Xion," Sora said from across the interrogation room.

"Obviously that's me," she said at last.

"Okay, then," said Riku, taking out another picture. "Do you recognise this?"

Xion looked at the picture of Olette Horvejkul's car, parked near the recording building. She shook her head.

"What about this, then?" Riku went on, placing a picture of the same car after the freak accident. "And her, do you recognise her?" He placed a picture of Olette Horvejkul, her face filled with angry-looking bruises. "This is Olette Horvejkul after she got into a car crash—"

"I know who she is," Xion said, and it was then that Riku was convinced that this girl was _not _normal: she actually smiled as she looked at Olette's picture. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Riku narrowed his eyes. "What is?"

Xion nodded at the picture of the damaged car. _"That. _It must've been a sight when the car crash happened."

Riku looked at his partner, and knew almost at once that Sora, too, was thinking the same thing: _we've got her, at last.

* * *

_

Riku sighed and lowered the phone from his ear. He had been trying to contact Naminé for the past five minutes, but she didn't pick up. He had tried Axel's number earlier, but the manager did not pick up the phone, too.

"Any luck?" Sora asked. He was sitting near the TV, watching the news. They were taking a break from the interrogation.

"She's not answering, either..." he said as he dialled Naminé's number once more.

"Have you tried their offices?"

"Yeah – just answering machines..."

"Well, maybe you should go there yourself and tell them – they might want to..." Sora did not finish his words, and a short pause followed his incomplete speech. Then, with a jump, he said, "Hey! Hey, Riku, look! They're on TV!"

"What? Who? Where?"

Sora increased the volume and the two of them stood near the TV to watch the news. The reporter lady was saying,_ "Roxas Hikari, one of the top singers from _Ansem Entertainment _who was involved in a fight at a club a few days ago, has announced that he will stop his activities indefinitely..."_

"Riku, look! Isn't that Miss Nakamura with him?" Sora said, pointing at the TV screen. Indeed, it was Naminé at the airport with Roxas Hikari. They were both dragging a luggage back each, and they were protected from the reporters and fans by several body guards. Axel was nowhere to be seen.

"_...Roxas Hikari has decided to take a time to seek proper reflection in Castle Oblivion, his hometown..."_

Without another word, Riku grabbed his things and dashed out of the police station. He was going to meet Naminé before she left – heck, he'd even try to make her stay if he could! She couldn't leave without knowing that they had caught the suspect. He had to tell her. It was the least he could do to make her happy...

* * *

It wasn't hard to find them, not when you're a police. All he had to do was flash his badge, and they'd allow him to pass through. Fans were crying and calling to Roxas, asking him not to leave. Most of them had managed to come up with these banners saying, _"DON'T GO! WE LOVE YOU!" _and stuff like that. Riku had to cover his ears as he dashed past a group of fans shouting Roxas' name in union.

"Oh, hallelujah," he said once he spotted Naminé and Roxas. The latter had a huge pair of sunglasses on, and was not reacting to the fans' cheers. In fact, Roxas actually looked moody – he had never let the fans see him with a bitter expression on his face before, but this time he made no attempts of hiding his true emotions. "Miss Nakamura!" Riku called out once he was close enough. Naminé looked up and said something to Roxas before leaving his side.

"Inspector," she said, sounding somewhat surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I tried calling you before coming, but you didn't pick up," he said, raising his voice a little as the fans' chorus of, _"We! Love! Roxas!" _grew louder.

"Sorry, I couldn't even hear my phone ringing," she said, also in a louder voice. "But why are you here? Did something happen?"

"Yeah – we caught the suspect!"

Naminé's eyes widened, and just stared at him for a few moments before saying, "Are you – you sure? You sure that's her?"

"Yeah, it is her," Riku said. "Her name is Xion – she's at the police station right now, and we're gonna interrogate her a little more—"

"Well, that certainly is good news, inspector," said a new voice: Roxas had appeared next to Naminé. "Now if you don't mind, we have a plane to catch."

"Thank you for informing us about the capture," Naminé added quickly, as if to apologise for the singer's bratty behaviour.

"Come on," said Roxas, taking her hand and turning around. Naminé began to follow, but Riku, acting on impulse, quickly grabbed her other hand.

"Wait. Just...wait."

Roxas took off his sunglasses and frowned at Riku. "Is there a problem?"

"I..."

"Why don't you just go on first, Roxas? I'll be there in a minute," Naminé said. The singer gave one long stare at Riku before putting his sunglasses back on and walking away. The stylist turned to Riku and folded her arms. "What is it, inspector Riku?"

_Yeah, what __**IS **__it, Riku? What the hell are you going to say to her?_

Scratching his head, Riku said, "Do you have to go with him?"

Naminé smiled a little. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Where's Axel? Isn't he coming?" Riku asked, and he hated how pathetic his voice sounded.

"At first Mr. Ansem wanted Axel to come with Roxas," she said, "but Roxas said he'd rather have me with him."

"Oh..." Riku didn't know what else to say or do. He had bought her cups of coffee and had driven her back home. He had chased after her all the way to the airport, and had even stopped her from getting on her plane, but it seemed like there was nothing else he could do. Naminé was going away...

"I really have to go now, inspector," Naminé said with an apologetic smile. "But really – thank you. For everything." She stepped forth and put her left arm around his shoulder, giving him a quick hug – it might not mean much to her, but it was enough to make Riku freeze like a marble statue of an idiot inspector in love. He watched her walk away, just like that. He didn't even notice that he had walked out of the airport. He didn't even noticed when he got into his car, and he didn't even register turning the engine on.

_So she's really gone..._

The thing that pulled him back to reality was the ringing of his phone. Riku jumped, cursed under his breath, and checked out the number, hoping it would be Naminé. But it wasn't. It was Sora. Rolling his eyes, Riku answered the phone.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"_Riku? Yah, Riku, where are you?"_

"I'm still at the airport – why?"

"_Is the superstar gone already?"_

"Yeah, they've left. Are you gonna tell me what's—?"

"_We caught the wrong suspect. Xion's not the one."_

Riku frowned. "What? What do you mean? We didn't catch the wrong suspect, that's the girl in the pictures."

"_I know she is, but her mother just came with this teacher – they said she was in an extra class the night the accident happened."_

"Well, that doesn't prove anything. She could've had an accomplice."

"_Hear me out, Riku, sheesh! I also found out that the letters aren't from her."_

"...What?"

"_I just got the results from the National Institute of Scientific Investigation about the handwriting. The stalker should be left-handed, Riku – Xion is not. Aish, in any case, just come back quickly! I need you here!"_

"Yeah, okay...on my way..."

Riku drove on, but something was bothering him... His mind was still on Naminé, but he wasn't thinking about her departure – there was a connection between her and the case... The stalker they're looking for was left-handed? Memories came swimming back to him...

"_Oh – wait, Miss Nakamura!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Your phone number. I still haven't got your phone number."_

"_Ah..."_

"Sexy...left-handed – sexy," Riku muttered, and right then and there, a horrible suspicion came to him. "Oh, _no way...!"

* * *

_

Riku kicked open the front door of Naminé's house, his gun at the ready. He did a thorough inspection and made sure there was no one there before putting his gun away. The house was in a mess, as if Naminé had left in a hurry. He climbed up the stairs, his heart beating faster and faster as he approached the master bedroom. It was messier in there. Clothes were strewn about the floor, the bed wasn't made...

He approached the dressing-table, and there, his suspicion was confirmed.

Hundreds of pictures of Roxas were pasted all over the mirror, and Naminé had drawn hearts around Roxas' face using her lipstick. Aside from Roxas' pictures, there were also pictures of Selphie, Yuna – and Olette Horvejkul. Olette's face had a red lipstick cross on it. On the dressing table, Riku found torn pictures of Kim Xion...

"_It's been three years since she started stalking Roxas... I think I shouldn't just leave the stalker like that anymore..."_

Naminé wasn't trying to help him find the suspect – _she was trying to eliminate competitors_. That was why she led him to believe that Xion was the possible suspect!

"Oh lord," Riku breathed, stepping back from the dressing table. He had actually fallen in love with the psycho he was looking for – and he had even let her escape. "What have I done?"

* * *

"Would you like anything to drink, miss?" Roxas heard someone said. It was no doubt the stewardess.

Naminé looked up and smiled at the stewardess. "No, thank you. We're fine." The stewardess returned her smile and walked on. Naminé turned to look at the sleeping figure next to her. Roxas' head was resting on her shoulder as he slept. She smiled, and brushed away a few golden locks from his eyes.

"We're fine..." she whispered, smiling softly. She was so happy. What's not to love? The inspector had captured that persistent bitch of a stalker, and the Horvejkul whore's chance of surviving was probably equal to the chance of Walt Disney coming back to life.

"We're going to be fine...as long as you're mine."

_End._

* * *

**A/N: **Well! Did you have a good read? XD Once again, I'd like to say that **this fanfiction is STRONGLY INSPIRED BY 2PM'S **_**TIK TOK**_** MUSIC VIDEO, **which means, in other words, that I simply fanfiction-ized the whole music video. =P Did you feel cheated? D: I'm sorry! The plot doesn't belong to me, it belongs to whoever wrote the story for the music video. When I watched it, I simply couldn't resist thinking about Kingdom Hearts characters, so what did I do? I turned it into a fanfiction!

Again, I'm so sorry if you feel cheated. D':

But one thing's for sure: turning a sort of movie/film into writing is DEFINITELY difficult. In videos, the actors' expressions, their voices, the colours you get to see, the movements, the interactions between characters – you can _see _them clearly. But writing is a different story. You have to _describe _all those things that could be easily expressed in videos/movies/films. So all I'm saying is it had been a challenging task, fanfiction-izing a music video – but I had FUN. 8D

Anyway! Would you like to see the 'fanfiction' being acted out in a short movie? Go to my profile page for the links to the music video! Please watch, it'll make me happy. :D

2PM, fighting!


End file.
